


Negan's Cold

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), One Shot, Protective Daryl Dixon, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Daryl has escaped from the Sanctuary and is staying in Hilltop. In a run out to get some fresh air, he bumps into Negan who is having the worst cold he had in years. Can a cold bring these two together?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Negan's Cold

Daryl had been staying in Hilltop for two weeks now. He just longed the day he could go back to Alexandria but with the Saviors roaming around there for pickups, he knew that was not an option right now. He may had escaped from the Sanctuary but he felt like he was in some sort of prison as well. Here he could eat normal again and sleep at last but yet he still missed the adrenaline of going out. He knew that Maggie wouldn't agree with what he was doing but he really wanted to get out for a couple of hours. He woke up very early and snuck out. He would be gone and back before anyone even knew he was missing. What's the worst that could happen? 

He tucked a knife in his belt. This asshole Dwight still had his vest and crossbow. He really missed the feeling of having it in his hands. The day would come when they would beat them and get his things back. Daryl sighed as he walked through the woods. There were no walkers around and he could enjoy the peacefulness of the morning. Or so he thought. Suddenly he heard a cough. Daryl stopped abruptly. Had he imagined this? The cough repeated but louder and more intense. Who was that? There may be someone sick that needs my help, thought Daryl. He knew that this was the apocalypse but he couldn't let someone die when he could help. He walked towards the sound of the coughing and he saw someone sitting on a cut down tree, coughing and sniffling miserably. 

"Can I help you?" said Daryl from behind this person's back. 

It was a man after all and when he turned around, Daryl felt his blood getting cold. 

"How unlucky can I be?" he thought. The man was none other than Negan. Was this some elaborate trick to get him again? Daryl almost expected his men to appear with guns and tell him to surrender. He just stood frozen in place but none of it happened. To his defence, Negan was looking equally surprised to see him. He kept looking at him without knowing what to say or do. Their moment was interrupted by a loud cough. Daryl made a cautious move towards him despite his mind telling him to run. 

Negan rubbed his hands down his most-likely feverish skin before holding his heavy, stuffed head again, wanting the throbbing to just go away. His nose kept running, and he didn’t bother trying to sniffle it back, letting it drip down over his red and irritated skin, waiting for the inevitable sneeze to come. And when it did, Negan scrambled for a napkin, stifling the sound as much as possible, even as the rougher paper hurt his raw nose. He heaved a relieved sigh as it passed, his nose still runny as he balanced his head back in his hands, grateful for the light breeze of the morning,if nothing else. Here in the woods he could be as disgusting and sick as he wanted, no one around to force him to act like he wasn’t miserably down with a stupid head cold. 

He’d woken up yesterday to a partially stuffed nose and a heavy, fuzzy feeling in his head.Which he figured he could handle, going about the day as usual. Except things got worse, not better. At some point, he couldn’t breathe out his nose anymore, the airways just barely clear enough for him to sniffle as it began to run, irritated and making him sneeze. His throat had gone from tickling to hurting as he coughed, the muscles in his shoulders and back had just started to ache, and his head just felt so hazy as it throbbed. It confined him to a chair, or leaning onto a counter, exhausted and curled into himself when he wasn’t pretending to be okay, pretending he wasn't quieting his sneezes and coughs before they came, softly sniffling only when other's backs were turned. Didn’t take long for his patience to wear thin. He had become angry with Dwight over something he didn't even remember anymore and he had yelled to Amber making her cry once again. Sherry had gotten mad and told him that if he upsetted her a third time, they would all get out of there and he could threaten to kill them all he wanted. 

And when he thought he could be on his own in the middle of nowhere, Daryl freaking Dixon appears asking if he needs help. It was funny really. He knew the guy had been on hiding since he escaped and truth be told he wasn't going to force him to come back. His anger had resolved the last two weeks. He still didn't get what Daryl was still doing here, looking awkward and not knowing what to do. If he was him he would take that knife he had and stab him. He didn't even have Lucille with him. He was practically defenseless. He coughed once again. 

"What are you doing here Daryl?" asked Negan. 

Daryl sighed and sat down beside him. 

"Can't I help someone in need?" questioned Daryl. 

Negan let out a rough laugh. 

"You don't care about me." he let out a sniffle "still don't get why you haven't killed me already. I mean I'm alone, without a weapon and without my men. Why don't you do it?" he tried to poke him for a reaction. 

"I'm not like that" answered Daryl firmly. Negan had put him through hell but he wasn't gonna kill a sick man. 

Negan looked at him with curiosity. 

"Why are you not in the Sanctuary?" questioned Daryl "and ya know in the middle of a forest?"

Negan looked at the ground embarrassed. 

"Noone wants to see me there" he admitted. "Doubt they wanna see the guy who pissed ‘em all off.”

" Pissed 'em all off? But you're sick, like really sick" said Daryl exasperated. 

"Don't think they will care"

Daryl sighed. 

"I know that you can be a douchebag but you shouldn't be out here in your situation. Come on, I will take you back to the Sanctuary" said Daryl as he stood up. 

"I'm fine Daryl"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"I'm taking you back and that is final" told him Daryl frustrated. 

Negan looked at him and felt a smirk on his face. 

"Fine" told him after thinking about it. 

Daryl took his arm on his shoulders and supported him as Negan was feeling weak and dizzy. He returned him safely to the Sanctuary and when Negan thought he would just leave him and go, he ignored all the dangers and took him to his bedroom where he made sure he ate a hot soup and got meds for his cold sitting by his bed talking about things until late at night. 

Negan figured that, maybe, this whole caretaking thing wasn’t too bad after all.


End file.
